User blog:JKGame/Camilla vs King Henry VIII - Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History
Hello and welcome back to a brand-new installment of Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History! Today we're jumping back into the world of Fates with a matchup I've been planning before this series was even conceived. That's why the cover has Epic Rap Battles of the Universe on it instead of the actual title. Credit to Captain Warrior for the amazing cover by the way! Let's get into this battle! "Eldest daughter of the Nohrian royal family and a major character in Fates, Camilla, and the king of Ireland, England, and Wales himself, King Henry VIII, duke it out in a battle of an infamous womanizer who married multiple beautiful woman of royalty vs a beautiful woman of royalty that would attract womanizers." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! CAMILLA! VS! KING HENRY VIII! BEGIN! 'King Henry VIII:' This royalty in my court’s about to meet the same Fate as my wives! I may be a hypochondriac, but you bet I’m sick on the mic! Your chest is well-developed, yet you’re flat underneath the surface So despite your Bewitching Beauty, Ms. Fanservice ain’t doing any fans a service! Too obsessed with riding a dragon, does your wyvern mount not satisfy you? Got stacks of cash fatter than your @ss which I’ll gladly give the boot to! Put yourself in France’s shoes, ‘cause I’ll bring about the Conquest of Nohr! So submit to the Supreme Head or else lose yours like Thomas More! 'Camilla:' You’ve been quite naughty, and naughty ones shall be punished! You’re lucky Corrin isn’t here. I could go kill you at her wish! Looking like Laslow if he went and put on some extra weight A ruler who’s crueler than my father and even twice as insane! With Leo and Xander leading, I doubt you can even conquer Nohr Since you need to be Tudored on how to lead your country into war! It won’t Great-ly Matter now! I’ll show you whose Head’s indeed Supreme! Not surprising that this buffoon here has been portrayed by Mr. Bean! 'King Henry VIII:' I’m the eighth of the Tudor line, but I’m still number one! I’ll shoot this beast and her rhymes down as if I was going on a hunt! Been milked in Heroes so much you truly deserve the nickname Cow-milla! I’ve got all the ladies and slayed them! You can say I’m a literal ladykiller! You got no love from your childhood. You were just a tool for your mother! This woman’s not fit for ruling! At least you handed the throne to your brother! With your fixation on Corrin, you’re Fire Emblem’s Overly Attached Girlfriend! Why don't you look after your actual family? To quote Niles, you live a pathetic existence! 'Camilla:' I see you’re getting tired. Why don’t you lay your head on my lap, sweetie? So I can separate it from your neck like you and the Church! Oh, the irony! I’ll drop the mic harder than your children that are dropping like flies! Couldn’t accept daughters so you go and deface your own wives with lies! Your ego’s inflating worse than your economy, and instead of improving your country You’d rather go splurge some coins on spending Pastimes with “Good” Company Only to kill them off when they oppose you! It’s time for me to end this strife! I’ll be at the hot springs with Corrin after you’re put to rest! Say night night! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Camilla King Henry VIII Hints for the next battle Ike.png Boba Tea.jpg Category:Blog posts